The Lecherous Maid
by A Perfect Devil
Summary: Maylene's perversion gets herself into a wee bit of trouble with a certain butler.


_Written for a prompt on that was called "trouble" and during some point of the fic one character had to say: "I'm in trouble now, aren't I?". _

Today, Maylene had woken up exactly two minutes earlier than she normally did in the mornings. She was terribly frightened that she missed Sebastian's morning check list or Bard's only cooking wonder but it seemed like this morning was lazy and unrestricted. So she feared nothing at all. Every morning the men in the house decided it would be most polite to let the lady shower first, so she had her uniform ready, pressed and with her when she walked into the bathroom. She noticed that when she opened the door to the bathroom her glasses fogged up immediately and when she lifted them up to see- she could very clearly, with an eagle's eye view see a naked man in the shower.

But no, this was just not any man in the shower, no it was the man that Maylene generally thought of every night when trying to go to sleep. The man who she had once been assigned to kill but found him just too damn attractive to shoot directly in the face- which is how she became a maid in the first place. It was without a doubt, the most attractive man she had ever seen, and by that she meant the Phantomhive butler, Sebastian. A part of her knew she should've slammed the door shut and ran off screaming or something to make it look innocent, which it was. At first.

It would have stayed innocent if she didn't actually stand here and watch him with her glasses rested on her head, examining every little detail she couldn't see from underneath his suit. Sebastian was always covered up. Sometimes Bard or Finny would do their work in short sleeves shirts or none at all but Sebastian was always dressed in his finest- even if it were hotter than hell itself. This might have been for public appearance, keeping up with expectation but he did even if nobody else were around. Maylene knew this- she had seen him alone in the garden in the middle of the night from the window and never had he once been seen in even a slight state of undress. This left Maylene on her own with imagination and that of course, frustrated her a little bit.

He didn't disappoint though, she had to admit it was every bit as great as she thought it would be to see him in some glorious state of nakedness. Then if you added how exceeded her expectation were in that area, Maylene would've called her particular spot on earth heaven. Even if he didn't seem to think so, Maylene personally thought he looked just wonderful without clothes on and should really try doing it more often. She was distracted by the awesome sights around her to notice that Sebastian had caught on to her little perverse peeping and got out o the shower and started charging for the door.

"Maylene. What did you think you were doing." It sounded like a question but she had been caught. She had been noticed and she couldn't have been anymore embarrassed if she were the one naked!

"I-I-uh…..ummm…." she had no idea what to say. Sorry for peeping? No, that wasn't nearly enough. He looked beyond angry, he looked like he could very well slit her throat with his shaving razor.

"I'm in trouble now, aren't I?" she asked, trying not to make eye contact. Not like she could see him up close, anyways.

"A world of it." he said and oh shit, he sounded like he was actually going to kill her. He didn't kill her, instead he pulled her into the bathroom with him and slammed the door shut. Oh no, he was going to murder her, she new it and she also knew there wasn't anything on earth that could help her. Still, in her final moments as Sebastian slammed her against the wall she felt like she would've died happy.

No shaving razors came to her throat nor did he put her in all that uncomfortable of a situation, she had to admit that as scared as she was- at least he was pretty. He was completely wet and dripping all over her night gown but this was as close to a man as Maylene had ever been in her entire life. Assassins were never considered lovers, and neither were secretly perverted girls who wore glasses and had kinky sex dreams about their co-workers. Instead she felt something wet climb up her night gown, something that was probably Sebastian's hand ready to rip out her stomach or something.

No nails went into her abdomen to disembowel her, either. At first it confused as to just what Sebastian was going to do until she felt his hand up her drawers and while she had always hoped this day would come she had only hoped that he would be bit more of a gentleman and not virulently angry with her when he touched her that very first time. She was still shaking out of fear and now, something else entirely. Not that she didn't want to say yes, because she could scream the word to the heavens until her vocal cords ran dry and snapped.

"Eh… what're you-"

"Well, you decided to violate me so I believe that it would only be fair if I got the same rights to you." His logic was flawless by demon standards and absolutely frightening by Maylene's. Sometimes she wondered if Sebastian was even from a normal place, she figured he might've grown up an only child on a ship and maybe that's why he said weird barely-human things like he were just reading a book.

"I believe we are done here." Sebastian left go of her and Maylene felt like the bones in her thighs were made out of gelatin and would no longer continue to support her weight. Sebastian somehow got dressed an left the bathroom in less than a blink of an eye and that didn't bother her, not quite so much as well, what had just happened. And that in itself, she decided, was actually pretty damn nice.

"Now remember- if you make the slightest mistake again then I'll feel free to punish you for being such a horrible, perverted, and lecherous maid." he reminded her and Maylene was actually considering that maybe she might not try so hard at not being her normal clumsy self today.

_I think needing to imagine naked!Sebastian from Maylene's perspective in order to write this made me sick to my stomach. As in, nearly vomitting. I don't get why people fin him sexy. I really don't. _


End file.
